LoveLust Spell
by nuriiko
Summary: Gray had always dream of making love to Lucy. But this isn't what he had in mind.  It wasn't half bad really but just how the hell did he get raped by her? One-shot for now
1. Chapter 1

Gray had always dream of making love to Lucy. But this isn't what he had in mind. It wasn't half bad really but just how the hell did he get raped by her?

This can be a one shot. But I have the next chapter!

**Love-Lust Spell**

Stripping was a habit for Gray which he did so everyday without fail. But he never would have dream (not in the literal sense) that a girl would strip him to the point that even his boxers were gone. It really wasn't that bad. It was half bad because, right now, his dream girl was blushing in between his legs. And he half wanted to pin her down and ravaged her to no end and to hear her scream out his name. But he couldn't do that. Not only was he magically strapped down on the ground, but also he knew that she wasn't herself either. She was under some kind of a spell.

"Lucy! You have to snap out off it." Gray hissed and closed his eyes at the end of his sentence as Lucy trail her fingers along his inner thigh.

"I'm sorry I can't. My body moved on its own."

He was already half aroused. If Lucy were to go any further...Maybe thinking of Natsu will help. Gray decided that he was going to beat the crap out of Natsu later as a way to relief his sexual frustrations. After all, Gray was quite sure that, all this intimacy with Lucy will end without any progress. Lucy will snap out of it and, "Urgh..." Gray groaned and opened his eyes to see Lucy straddling him with worried eyes. Did she just licked his nipple?

"I'm sorry! It must have hurt!" she cried as she collapsed on top of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing!"

"It's okay. I'm not hurt anywhere." He assured her. He was just aroused and having her on top of him did not make things any better. He could feel her breast and her perky nipples on him and he absent-mindedly wondered what it would feel like to suckle on it. Wait! Her nipples were hard? Does that mean she's aroused and wet? He groaned again as he felt Lucy brushed her fingers on his sensitive bud.

"You're warm. For someone who uses Ice Magic, you are warm." She muttered against the nape of his neck before she flicked her tongue against it.

"Lucy. You are not making things any better." Not that he mind her doing things to him. Just not in this kind of situation – not when there are on a mission in an abandoned castle with a lust-spell (he assumed) casted on her. And at this point he was not sure if he got lucky but he knew it was torturous. His thoughts were interrupted and his hips buckled when he felt Lucy's finger stroking his already hard shaft.

"It's warm." He heard her mumbled as she trailed her kisses southwards. He tried to regulate his breathing but it was so hard when she sounded so damn hot and dirty.

"Oh shit!" He cursed when she started to pump him with her fingers.

"It hurts doesn't it? I'm so sorry!"

'The hell..." Does she have to be so naive?

"You're big." Lucy said as she licked the tips before fully taking him in the mouth. Her comment gave him a manly satisfaction on his pride.

'Lucy..." He groaned. She was a teaser. Her mouth felt so good. It was warm and wet. And that flick and twirl of her tongue, the gentle scrapping of her teeth against the skin of his shaft was heavenly. But he felt guilty too. As much as he enjoyed it, he also knew he shouldn't. And if he were enjoying it he was frustrated. He wanted to touch her yet all he could do was to jerk his hips every time she hit his sensitive nerve and clenched his fist and teeth to the overwhelming sensation.

"Lucy! Get off." He was going to come. "Get off!" He ordered again through gritted teeth. "I'm coming damn it! And he could only hear a muffled 'its ok' from her. "Shit! Can't hold. Urgghh!" He reached his climaxed and came into her mouth. He opened his eyes to see a blushing Lucy licking her fingers. She should stop doing seductive visual things to him." Did you actually..." he asked midway through panted breath.

"You actually taste kind of sweet" she giggled. Not a good answer for Gray because he got aroused. "You should have a taste of yourself.' Lucy said as she hovered above him. Gray only noticed her cleverage and frown. It was so unfair that he couldn't even get to see her topless. Before he could imagine any further, Lucy kissed him and he tasted a mixture of himself and Lucy.

He was almost lost in the kiss when he suddenly remembered of their situation and thus turned his head away. "Wait! Lucy, control..." he gasped when he felt her guiding his shaft to something wet. His eyes widen at the realization. "Wait! What are you doing?" Just when did she take her panties off anyway? He struggled but to no avail. He hated how it was turning out. He knew she would regret it once the spell broke and back to her own self.

Lucy slid herself slowly and she was so damn tight. "Not good." Gray grunted. "Lucy, stop. You... argghh, regret." But of course, she never snapped out of it. Lucy stopped and lay atop of him, her cheeks on his chest before she continued to push herself lower. It was when he heard her muffled cries that he realized that she was in pain. "Lucy, you're in pain." Lucy was a virgin and it made him feel worst.

"It's ok. It will pass."

She was so tight that he was hardly able to give her any consoling words, to the point that he did not notice he was fully inside of her until she started moving. This wasn't what he dreamt of. He was raped by a virgin! Amidst the groaned and pants and all the glorious feeling, what he really wanted was to be able to hold her and wipe her tears away when they made love. He wanted to touch and caress her. Kiss every curve of her body. So why the hell was he the only one naked? And damn that skirt that covered that magnificent view of their joint bodies. Heaven really was cruel to him.

"Gray…I feel funny." That brought him back from his tortured perverted mind.

"Uhh? What?" He answered incoherently because at the moment, he really was unable to focus on anything else other than the pleasure of her tight, hot and wet pussy, her heavy panting and her bouncing breast.

"Funny. Ahh. Can't. Hold." She panted as she rolled her head back.

"Oh. That. Just let it go." He grunted, he wasn't far along either. And with a final thrust, he jerked his hips upwards, albeit with limited movements and they both came together.

As Lucy fell onto him, the magical bindings disappeared. He wanted to hold her but given the situation, it may not seem appropriate to touch her the moment his movements were free.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He finally asked after he caught his breath. She was quiet and it worried him. "Lucy?" he placed his hands on her wrist which was placed on his arms. "Are you alright? Please say something."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, still not getting up. "I wasn't strong enough to stop myself."

"It's not your fault, that this happened." And he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He didn't notice how light she was until now.

Lucy suddenly pushed herself up from him. "You don't have to be nice Gray! It's my fault that you got raped!" and she started to sob.

"Is that why you are upset because you raped me?" Gray asked. And he thinks that she was being ridiculous. Technically, he was raped; not to mention this was his first sex (he's not letting her know that) but for heaven's sake, she lost her virginity. Shouldn't she be upset about that instead?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I must have disgust you somehow when I force myself on you. The way you try so hard to push me away! I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"It's okay! Don't cry." He was panicking. "I like to be raped!" He was just trying to coax her. She gave him a funny look. "I have never been raped before! But I think that I might like it. And I was glad that it was you!" Just where did that all come from?

"Oh Gray!" she lunged herself to him. "Thank you."

He was glad that she felt better. He noticed that there were a bit of blood on her inner thigh, so he used his boxers and cleaned it for her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. Was it really bad?" It must have hurt to tear through the hymen.

"It wasn't your fault Gray." she said quietly. "It was slightly painful at first but it felt better after." she blushed.

"Are you still hurting?" She shook her head. "You know, I'm taking responsibility if you get pregnant." He smiled. He was sincere and willing because after all she is the girl he wanted to be with.

"You don't have too. I'll be fine. Thank you." And she smiled back for him.

They blushed when he handed her a black lace panties. And when she held it, he blurted. "I'm serious Lucy! If you got pregnant. I am taking responsibilities. I do not want you to keep the burden to yourself. And I will not approve of you to even have the slightest thought of getting an abortion. Because that baby is mine too! We will get married and have family of our own." He said with a straight face, but his heart was thumping hard. He had indirectly told her that he love and wants her.

Lucy giggled and leaned onto him and he held her. "Thank you Gray. Hearing you saying things like this, makes me happy."

"I think we better get dressed. It would be troublesome if either one of us got spelled." Gray said as he put on his shirt because if he were to hold her longer he might just go for another round, with or without spells.

"Will it be okay if we don't talk about what happen here when we get back? This is kind of embarrassing." Gray nodded. There's no way in hell he's telling anyone he got raped!

They managed to find their way out of castle only to find the other members of Fairy Tail. Most of the girls were blushing. It made Lucy and Gray wondered, just what happened to all of them.

* * *

Hi please review. Else I'm not sure if you like it or not. And there would be no point of me posting up the sequel if nobody reviewed and like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love-Lust Spell Author's Note**

Dear reviewers, I am happy that you did review my story. When I first started fan-fiction, someone taught me something interesting. This person (sorry I forgot YOUR nick) advised me on how to get more reviews. Firstly, allow anonymous reviews. Secondly, hold your story hostage! *Evil Laughter*

So, I'm actually doing the latter. But actually wanted to wait till I get at least 20 reviews. OkayI know, that we should write because we love too and not for the glory of it. But hey, getting reviews just make my day(s) happier! Anyway, don't be afraid, a sequel is definitely coming right up!


	3. Chapter 3

To those who have reviewed. I am glad that you enjoyed my work. And you lot are so cute because when I explained that I was holding my story hostage, it's actually almost the same people that reviewed again. That was totally cute and also showed how much you all want to read the sequel. Although personally I find that the prequel is much better written.

Writing sex scene is such a pain in the ass. Because I really hated it when sex scene is written like you telling your best friend (I'm not sure if people do that) but obviously if one were to tell how sex was last night they wouldn't say things like how I wrote it. Haha! Did I mention that I'm married? So it makes me legal to explain it this way.

**Diamond_Tears**. I'm glad you enjoyed my writing style but I think I'm rather inconsistent. Also my English is really not that good. I know I have lots of grammar mistakes (it was worst when I first started writing)

**NeonCherries**. It's not that I don't want to do chapters. But I prefer sticking to one-shot sequels because it can still be a story on its own. I had written stories that are chaptered. Very few are completed and I think I still have others that yet have to be updated. And it'd be very disappointing for readers when I never update.

**Chitaka**. I don't like raped scene either. Well, I mean, I don't mind forced sex (in stories) provided it has a conclusion to why it had to happen that way. And usually if I were to write forced sex, I like to elaborate on emotions of the one that is superior.

**LoveLust Spell : Payback**

It was a week later that the Master held a meeting about the occurred event. Lucy however excused herself, saying that she wasn't feeling well and needed her rest. The fact was, she knew how the spell worked and she didn't need the Master's explanation. It would be embarrassing when Gray learnt the truth. At least, if she wasn't around to listen, she could still pretend to be oblivious of their strange current relationship.

Ever since they came back from the mission, neither she nor Gray have been themselves – he had not stripped since and they could barely meet each others eyes let alone held proper conversations. In fact everyone changed thou nobody asked anyone what happened. So, Lucy assumed that something similar happened to other couples

Whenever she recalled on their sexual encounter, she blushed. She never did any of those things to anyone before, but her body moved on it's own like it knew exactly what to do. Although it was embarrassing, she was glad it happened. At least for now she knew how to satisfy her future partner. She blushed when she remembered the things she said to him and the sculpture of his fine body and his big, hard member. She remembered how good it felt to have him inside her. Just thinking about that made her heart thumped faster and her body turned hot.

She wondered how it would feel like if he had touched her. She groaned and pressed her body deeper into her bed. Things would just get more awkward. But she smiled when she remembered Gray told her that they would get married if she got pregnant. It won't happen because she actually took the pill before the mission. Mirajane had probably known what might happen when she made sure everyone took her "protective pill" as she called it. She had that sly smile and wished everyone good luck.

She sat on her bed and took out her manuscript. She should probably start writing to get her mind off Gray but these few days, all her writings were about making beautiful, lovely, hot sex! And that was not helping either. She kept tapping her pen on the paper when suddenly her door burst open and came in Gray.

"Lucy." he stomped over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Do you like me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking, do you like me?" she blinked. He noticed a book by her bed and he picked it up. She frantically tried to take it back but to no avail and caused them to fall onto the floor instead. "I see, so you made a research about the spell. Is that the reason why you were not at the meeting? So you can pretend to be oblivious to what happen to us?"

There was no way to hide anymore. "So...so what if I like you? The spell can only be cast on women and it invokes the person's sexual desires to the man whom she loves. It's a one side thing anyway. And I would not expect you to return my feelings."

"Lucy. I like you."

"Of course you like me." she screeched.

"No. I mean like, LIKE you." he blushed.

Lucy took the book and brought it to her chest. "You know, you really don't have to push yourself this far Gray. I'm not getting pregnant." she stood up and faced her back to him. "I'm just happy that if you could still see me as your friend."

"What are you talking about? Which part of what I said wasn't clear to you when I told you that I LIKE you?" she should stop jumping into conclusion and hear him out.

"You don't like me that way Gray, because you pushed me away. You didn't want to kiss me when I kissed you. I wished you hadn't..." she placed the book on her side table. "So it's alright if you don't like me back. I understand."

Gray couldn't get that part of her reasoning. First she apologized because she raped him, now this? "Just what kind of reasoning was that? What kind of a guy would I be if I were to take advantage of you in that kind of situation?"

"Just what kind of guy wouldn't, Baka!" He sometimes just makes her so mad. "If it's you…I don't mind if you touched me." She spoke softly.

Gray slapped his hand on his forehead. She was not getting it! "You are troublesome! That's why you should have been at the meeting. Juvia was crazy about me right? But she didn't come looking for me and jumped on me did she?"

"To think about, I wonder why…Ehhh!" she was surprised that he was already hugging her from the back and his breath tickled her ears. "Gray! What are you doing?" and she realized that he had stripped down to his boxers. "And since when did you stripped? Put on your clothes!" she attempted to sound angry but was ignored.

"I was saying, you should have been in the meeting. The book only says half of it." He mumbled into her ears and he was happy that he got some kind of reaction from her. Her body started to feel hotter.

"Half?" she stammered. He was holding her close and she could feel his arousal.

"The master says, the spells triggers when the women's feelings are returned." And he kissed her neck before licking it. He knew she was feeling good, because she felt heavier and was leaning against him. "And what's that I heard about you wanting me to touch you."

"Gray..I..." Lucy moaned as he stroked his thumbs on the skin of her stomach and licked her ears.

"I might just do that." He tilted her head and kissed her on the lips. His hands pulled down the strap of her top and bra and pushed it down so that her full breasts were exposed. With one hand around her waist, the other kneaded her breast. His fingers twirl and tweaked her nipples.

She had never imagined that it would feel this good. Every touch of his fingers on her nipples sent her an electrifying surge through her spine. Her legs were getting wobbly. It really felt different from when she was the one in control. He fondled her with his fingers and she couldn't help but gasped and broke the kissed away. And she couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth.

He undid the zipper of her skirt, and let it fall to the floor. He guided her to the bed while he stroked her semi-wet panties. The sudden sensation made her jerk and he noticed how beautifully, her breast bounced. He turned her around, gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her. She held onto him, run through his hair and fingered the length of his back.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck, licking and kissing all the way to her breast. Like in all his dreams he had of her, he waited no further and suckled on it while his other hand stroked the perky bud. Lucy had big breasts for a petite body. He had a glimpse of it before when Virgo helped Lucy changed her clothing in front of him. But nothing takes the cake now that he was touching it.

He wanted her to feel and enjoy every touch and sensation. He wanted to satisfy her first before himself. He took a peek and saw her eyes closed and biting her lips. He wanted to see other intimate side of her; ones that are for his eyes only. So he created ice on his fingertip and rubbed her nipples with both hands while he licked the underside of her breast.

"Cold." She gasped. He blew his hot breath on it and licked the tip of her nipple and he could feel her shudder. Maybe it must have felt similar to when she did on his shaft and thinking of it caused him to groan. After he fondled her breast, he moved his hand down and using his knuckle, he stroked her mound. She arched her back giving him a different view of her breast when he hovered above her. The way her breast bounced made him touch her mound more and he could feel her already soaked panties.

"You're wet." He murmured onto her neck.

"Don't say..Aahhh…It's embarrassing." The gasping of hers in between sentence really turned him on. He just wanted to slam into her, make her say things and moan at the same time.

"I'm just saying the truth." And he slid his thumb inside her panties and stoke along her slit, rubbing her sensitive bud along the way just to prove his point. She wasn't just soaking wet, she was literally dripping.

"Oh god! Gray!" Her hips jerked and he realized that she liked that sensation. And he slid his thumbs more. "That was…Ahhh.."

"Did I hurt you Lucy?" he playfully asked. "I can stop if it does."

"NO! Don't." she begged.

"Really? Then how does it feel to you?" and he slid his thumb again.

"Good." She panted.

He took his fingers out and pulled her panties down. And when he managed to take it off he placed it beside her. "It really is soaked you know."

"Gray!" she turned crimson, and he merely chuckled.

"You are so cute. And beautiful Lucy." He kissed her and pulled up her clothing but instead of taking it off, he tied her hand together to her bed.

"Gray..what are you doing?" she was confused.

"It's called pay-back." And he began to suckle her nipples again. His one hand on one breast the other, went downward. His thumb found her sensitive bud and he stroke it gently. He could feel her shivered and her arms were trying to get free. He trailed his kissed further down until he can see her pink folds.

"Stop staring. It's embarrassing." Lucy pleaded as she tried to cover herself but Gray's held her legs apart.

"I want to taste you." He said and he plunged his mouth into her sweetness. He licked her wet folds, suckled on it and she arched with pleasure. He found that pink pearl of hers. He flicked his tongue slowly and her legs shivered. He continued the motion, lapping it over and over. Lucy gasped and soon she allowed her legs to open wider.

He suckled her bud slowly and she jerked her hip. "Gray…Ahhh… Oh God!" He was happy that she felt good and carried on his assaults on her, changing from licking to sucking and gritting slightly. Then she went tense. "Gray…I..."

"Let it go, I want to taste you." And he licked with a bit more pressure and she came screaming out his name. He sat up and looked at her panting form, she was sweating, and her eyes half closed. "You taste kind of sweet. You should try tasting yourself." And he kissed her. When they broke the kiss, he asked, "You okay?" and she nodded as she tugged her restrains. He grinned. "Pay-back is not over yet, Lucy." He placed his member in front of her opening and he pushed himself inside her slowly. "You're tight and warm" he groaned.

She felt herself stretch, filling herself up with Gray and it felt so good. Once he was in, he placed his hand by her side. "You ready?" she simply nodded. "Because I'm going to move hard and make you scream." He was just talking dirty like she did the other time. He started to move his hips slowly, pumping in and out of her. He knew he had no worries about pleasuring her as he was thick and long. It must have been really hard for her first to take him full.

She began to moan and grunt. Her faced flushed till her chest, her breast bounced and jiggled with every pushed. And he could she her trying to free herself. He wanted her to know the agony of feeling pleasure and frustration. He raised himself up to get a better view of her. He fondled her breast before putting one of his hands on her abdomen so that she could feel more on a flat back, and the other holding her legs.

This time he was able to see himself pumping in and out. And the fluids that dripped off her as he pushed himself in. It was driving him crazy and he hoped she would come soon because he may not be able to hold it any longer.

"Gray. I think I'm coming." She moaned.

"Me too." He grunted as he gave few fast, deep and harder thrust. As she climaxed, he came, with her throbbing pussy squeezing every inch of him. He collapsed on top of her making sure not to crush her completely, before he slid off to her side. He finally released her binding and kissed her wrist. "I hope it didn't hurt you. But now we're even." He said.

"I hate you." She murmured.

"I can live with that." He rolled over to his back pulling Lucy along. "Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Will you be my woman?" She gave him a smiled and nodded. He was escalated upon hearing a positive answer. "I'm happy Lucy! And for a celebration, we should do another round. Maybe one of the scenes you have written in this manuscript. I find all of them interesting anyway." He said as he waved some papers on his hand.

"Just when did you read that?" Lucy screamed trying to reach for the papers only to be pushed back onto the bed by Gray. She can't believe her now-boyfriend had read and mentioned that to her. He totally made her embarrassed but knowing Gray, there will be plenty of embarrassing days to come. After all, he was the only one to rival Natsu. But looking at his smirking face at the moment, she knew they would be going for another round or more; manuscript or not.


End file.
